Rimahiko Parfait Date
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: We all know Rima made Nagi treat her to a parfait, from SCP ep. 7... But we don't know what actually happened. Continuation of Ep. 7! Please R&R! Rimahiko oneshot! Rated T for precaution. Happy B-day Bree! :D


**Bree: Well, I had written this story ever since Shugo Chara Party ep. 7 came out... I've just been waiting for the right time to publish it. (It's the continuation)... The idea is like, so obvious, I'm surprised no one's published an idea like this... And if they have, well, sorry, I didn't see it! **

**Nagi: And what's so special about today?  
Bree: 'Tis my birthday! :D**

**Nagi: Oh, rilly? Well, happy birthday, then!**

**Rima: Yepp, happy birthday.**

**Bree: *gasp* OMG! Rima's being NICE??!**

**Rima: .... Shut up.**

**Nagi: *And sleep with me...* **

**Rima: *blush***

**Bree: Lawls... how kawaii.... Oh, so anyways, I kept my birthday thing a secret just so that I could see how many people would remember...**

**Nagi: How many was it?**

**Bree: Well, there's a list, and this chappie is dedicated to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! :D List will be at the end of this little... introduction thing.**

**Rima: Didn't you do something like this last year?**

**Bree: Not really... I was just too lazy to tell everyone. But, I got like... 1...2...4...like 6 people wish me a Happy B-day at school... the rest was family... This year.... lul.**

**Nagi: *Birthday cyber glomp***

**Bree: *-puddle-thing* :D**

**Rima: *rolls eyes* And, you guys know how this author is. She won't put R&R reminders at the end cause it'll ruin the mood maybe.**

**Bree: Exactly, so just remember! (There maybe a little reminder.) Do it as a birthday present! :D**

**Nagi: Bree owns nothing... except for the Rimahiko Parfait Date recepie thing, the cashier, and the first date song! So please don't sue her! :D**

**********

**Thanks to: (dedications); Anna, Sunnie, Brenna, *Insert Names of My Lunch Group here*, *Insert 4 teachers here*, Jason, Max, Carrie, Katelyn, Vody Twins, Tori, Jina, Sarah, *Insert random nameless people here*, Hailey, Jennifer, *Insert random group of guys*, Sal, Sarahi, Mommy, Daddy, *other family members*.... lUL, And there were a bit more.... lulz... This was an awesome birthday... thanks guys!**

*****Award for best Birthday Greeting goes to my brother: "14 years ago, you came out of my mom's vagina..." **

**Nagi: xD**

**Rima: O_o;;;**

**Bree: Yepp... but it was friggin epic.**

****ENJOY THE STORY!****

"That's not a problem, right, Na-gi-hi-ko?" Rima said, in a flirtatious, yet innocent, teasing way.

His laughter was heard through out the Royal Garden.

"What's so funny?" Rima said, semi-sweetly.

"I just thought, that you, being the evil-blonde-chibi-munchkin you are, the 'favors' would be much worse." He chuckled.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"Hmmm... well, polishing your torture tools, perhaps?"

Rima glared at him.

"Not. Funny." she growled, pouting. "So, was that a yes, or no?" she asked.

"Well... how can I say no to such a cute litle face like yours, RiRi-tan? But; on one condition."

"Maybe." she answered.

"We have to share the parfait... I don't think that you would like to gain wieght."

"Baka. I won't get fat." she muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." he answered, smirking.

Rima blushed.

"W-whatever. J-just hurry up, and get to class, you p-playboy!" she said, running out of the Royal Garden. "You don't wanna ruin that perfect record of yours by being late."

"Oh, so you're worried about me?" he asked innocently.

The two headed off to class, bickering like an old couple.

***

The bell rang, signaling the dismisal of the students.

"Well, Rima, shall we get going?" Nagihiko asked her, as she gathered up her school stuff.

"Okie-dokie." she said, joining him.

They both walked toward the direction of the ice-cream shop.

Behind them, dumb-founded guardians and students; and crying/depressed/angry/glaring fanboys and fangirls.

You could already hear all of the rumors going around, in the whispering groups of Seyio students.

After a couple of minutes of silent walking, the two arrived at the ice-cream shop.

They opened the door, and a familiar chime greeted them.

Then, they each laid their stuff **(A/N: xD... Nagi: Perv Bree: :3) **the table.

They walked up to the counter, preparing to order.

"We'd like a parfait, please." Nagihiko ordered politely.

"Just one?" asked the cashier-order-lady.

Nagihiko and Rima both nodded.

**(A/N: And this might be like TranquillityX's waitress with the baby obsession... but I actaully had the idea before I read her story... Just saying... And besides... this one waitress lady isn't as... err, forward. xD)**

"Aww~! Are you two dating?! You're both so cuuuute~!" cooed/spazzed the cashier. "Is this like a first date?"

RIma blushed.

"I-it's not like we're sharing this or anything... he owes me. And NO we are NOT dating." she said.

"Aw, Rima. Have you forgotten that you agreed that we would share this?" Nagihiko said, making a tomatoe red Rima go cherry red.

"So you are dating!" the cashier screamed, drawing the attention of other customers.

"Nope. Not really." Nagihiko said.

The cashier pouted. "Pooh. That's no fair. I wanted to sing the first date song~!" she whined.

"Can we just get our parfait?" Rima said, all pouty and crap.

"Sure. What'll it be?" The cashier asked, regaining her composture.

"Well, we have Choco-Choco Chip, Minty Choconess, Berry Berry Good, Strawberry Blueberry dream **(A/N: lulz, Amuto ;3) **, and Turkish Delighted." she said, reading off of a list.

She must have seen the 'I-don't-really-want-any-of-those' expression on both Rima's and Nagihiko's faces, for she added, "But, you can make something up. You can like make up hte layers, and then you give it a name. It can be sold here, also!"

"Sure, we'll take that one." Nagihiko said.

The cashier handed them a slip of paper. "Just fill this out, give it back when you're done."

Nagihiko and Rima made their way to their table, and began to fill out the paper.

"I'll write." said Nagi.

"Why you?!" Rima said, crossly.

"Because your handwriting sucks, and mine is neater." he replied simply.

"OMGz! They're arguing!!!" the cashier said, from the counter, having been too busy watching them, to serve other customers.

"Okay, so bottom layer?" Nagihiko asked.

"Vanilla."

"Then as the second layer, I declare it will be Cherry Cheesecake." Nagihiko said, as he filled out the paper.

"Third, chocolate." Rima said.

"And at the top, it'll be Mint Chocolate Chip." Nagihiko said. **(A/N: Nom nom nom. Rima: Nagi or the ice cream? Bree:... Uh, both. x3)**

"Any extras?" he asked her.

"Whip cream with sprinkles." Rima said, loving the colorful-ness.

"And that will be topped off with a chocolate covered cherry." said Nagihiko. **(A/N: O_O;; that crap is disgusting! I oly put it 'cause chocolate pwns, and cherries=Nagi :3)**

They finished filling out the sheet **(A/N: Lol.)**, and turned it in.

"What about the name?" she asked, motioning to the empty space at the top of the sheet.

"We'll think of it while we eeat it." Rima said smoothly.

"Okie-dokie~! If chaa say so!" the cashier replied cheerfully as she made the parfait.

"Here you go! And be sure to tell me if it's a first date! I wanna sing the song~!" as she handed them the parfait. "Ya'll enjoy it, now!"

They both walked back to their table, Nagihiko carrying the parfait, Rima the spoons.

Nagihiko got there first, being faster, and set the parfait down, and then moving to pull out the chair for Rima.

"Thank you, Purple-Haired-Cross-Dressing-Playboy." she said, trying to be heard over the spazzing cashier.

They both got a spoonful of ice cream/whip cream, and put it in their mouths. **(A/N: Shush you pervs... *giggle*)**

"Can I ask you a question?" RIm said.

"Uh... Sure?" Nagihiko replied.

"Why do you cross dress, anyway?"

"This again?" He said, feeling that he would have sweat dropped if he was in an anime.

"Just answer the question." Rima said.

"Uh, well, because of family tradition. You know, I explained it to you before." He told her.

"Not that. I mean, why do you still do it? Can't you stop now?" She asked.

"Well, my family depends on it. It's important to them. And besides, I actually like it... The dancing. Not the cross dressing." He said, adding the last part a bit hastily, as he got more ice cream. **(A/N: You guys DO realize that this is basically an indirect kiss, sorta, right?! :D)**

"What would you wish for, if you got the Embryo?" Rima asked.

"What is this? A game show?" Nagihiko said, chuckling nervously.

Rima just stared at him expectantly.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled. "Well, I really haven't thought about it. But I guess, it'd be to become a better person. Like, be more out-going, or more in touch with my emotional self... Like a mixture of Rhythm and Temari... And that I could make good decisions... Although, I have made a pretty good one." He mused.

"Huh?" Rima said.

"Nothing. But, anyways, I think you're just asking me this so you can get more ice cream." he said, as he got another spoonful.

"No, I am not." Rima retorted. "I'll even answer some of the questions you ask me, to prove it!"

"Okay. Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

She blushed. "Another one."

"No."

"I said, ask. Another. One." she said, glaring.

"Fiiiine." Nagihiko sighed. "What would _you _do if you got the Embryo?"

"Why this one?" Rima pouted.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"I had to answer it. So, now you... Besides. You already used your skip." Nagihiko said.

"Fine. But you can't tell ANYONE, okay? ANYONE."

"Got it. I promise."

"I'd want my parents back the way they were. Because, well see, ever since I was kidnapped, that one time, my parents have been fighting almost non-stop. They argue, everytime they talk to each other. And, now, it's just been getting worse, and worse... kind of violent. I mean, they threaten divorces and throw things, and other crap... but they used to argue over who should get me. They both wanted me. Now, neither of them want me. I'm too much of a burden because I interfere with their work schedules. So they'd probably send me away to boarding school or something. It wouldn't be this bad, if I knew that I had didn't know how they used to get along and be loving parents... I guess." Rima said, fighting back tears... Real tears, not crocodile tears, Nagihiko saw.

"They don't beat you, do they?!" Nagihiko asked, concerned and protective.

"No." Rima said, shaking her head. "But, one night, my dad was drunk, and my mom was asleep... he was mad, and kept blaming me for everything that had gone wrong in his life." she said, sniffing, her eyes on the table.

"Why don't you want me to tell anyone?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima stopped to wipe her tears, and get another spoonful of ice cream.

"Well, partly because I hate being pitied, that's why I haven't told anyone.. not even Amu... and another part of me thinks that I can change them. I know I can." She said, softly. " I also don't want to be known as a weak person... one who can't solve her problems."

"I actually think that you are a very strong person." said Nagihiko. **(Bree: *giggle*)**. "You put with all of this treatment," he said, trying to stay away from the word abuse, "and then your average person, wouldn't be able to handle all of this pressure." **(A/N: No offense to MLIAers out there... 'cause we all know that being average pwnz.)**

"Hmmm...." Rima said, as she ate more of the parfait. They had already gotten to the cherry cheesecake layer. "Well, back to the Nadeshiko subject; What's the real reason you continue the act for Amu?" she asked. "I mean, I understand the whole thing of you thinking she needs Nadeshiko, but why are you doing it for her? Why is she so important to you?" Rima fired questions at him. "Do you like her? As in... like like?"

"Actually..." Nagihiko started blushing, making a spark of jealousy spark up inside of Rima. "I did like her. When we first met, me in my male form, I liked her... a lot. I was thinking about confessing to her right then, but she already had guy problems, plus I was leaving that day. ANd I wanted to leave the impression of a good friend, not a traitor... And now, I am glad I didn't confess. Because, now, I only see her as a friend. I mean, there _was_ a crush... but it was gone the second I saw- um, nevermind." he said, quickly, as he scooped up a spoonful of ice-cream.

"What were you going to say?" Rima asked.

"That I don't like Amu because I like someone else. But I'm not sure she likes me back." he said, quietly, and thoughtfully.

The little spark of jealousy in Rima, now grew, it was the size of a wildfire by now.

"Well, that's crazy." Rima said simply.

"Pardon?" Nagihiko said.

Rima blushed faintly.

"Well, any girl who can't like you back is crazy." she said. "Because that means, that she can't see all of your great quilities." she said, looking down at the table. "I mean, you're really smart, caring, nice, a really good cook, and a great advice giver-slash-listener-slash friend." she said. "And, I'll admit that you're g...d-l...k....ng." she mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"ANDYOU'REGOODLOOKING." she said in one breath, and in a hushed yet yelling voice.

They had finally gotten to the vanilla layer of their parfait. So, they still had some time to be there, together.

"Who is she?" Rima asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

'Whose the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one you like."  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Nagihiko said, avoiding eye contact.

"You know what I'm talking about. You said you liked a girl. Now tell me who that girl is."

"Oh... _that_ girl... She's no one."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES."

"N-O, Rima that spells no."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"No." Rima said, wanting to try something.

"Okay, I won't tell you, nice to know you agree with me." Nagihiko said quickly, as he finished off the ice-cream on his spoon.

"Aww! I thought that would work! It happens all of the time in books and movies!" Rima pouted.

"Okay." Nagihiko said, sighing. "I'll tell you. But promise you won't get mad, or anything."

_'I'm only going to kill her, is all'_ Rima thought darkly. "Okay." she said.

"Promise?"

"Yes." Rima said, as she rolled her eyes.

'You." He said, as they got up and picked up their stuff.

"U-umm.." Rima blushed. "Well, we should get going, it's getting late."

They both walked up to the counter, where Nagihiko paid for the parfait.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" the cashier asked.

'Crap!' Nagihiko thought, realizing that they were too caught up with the conversation, and forgot to think of a name.

Rima nodded, though, in response to the cashier's question. She whispered something in the cashiers ear. The cashier squealed, **(A/N: ...AND THEN SHE JIZZED IN HER PANTS!) **and quickly wrote something down on the scrap of paper.

Rima then went to get her things, and joined Nagihiko at the door.

"Oh, THEY HAS GROWN UP! DUN-DUN-DEE-DUN! YES! And now that they're meeeenn!! They has grown up! They are on a date! And soon they shall be kissing in a tree! AND then will come marriage~! AND THEN THEY SHALL HAS SOME BAIIIIBEHHHHZ~!" The cashier sung at the top of her lungs, as Rima and Nagihiko walked out. **(A/N: Yes, that was the first date song...)**

Because Rima and Nagihiko lived near each other, they walked side by side to Rima's house, where Nagi was to drop her off.

Rima was quiet, and thinking.

Nagihiko was faintly blushing, and cursed himself silently, for having ruined what little of a relationship Rima and him had... especially now, that she did not seem to hate him as much.

They finally arrived at the Mashiro residence, after a couple of minutes.

"Bye," Nagihiko said, turning to walk away before he himself even more of a fool, than he already thought.

"Nagi, wait." Rima said, in that silent, monotone voice of hers.

Nagihiko turned slowly to face her.

"Would you like something, Mashiro-san?" he asked.

"Ugh! Now it's the whole last name honorific crap?!" Rima exclaimed, some what disgusted. **(A/N: No offense to anyone! It's just ticking a moody Rima off... *coughPMScough*)** "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Did you have a point on calling me here, Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why, yes. Yes, I did." Rima said, smiling oh-so-sweetly. "I was going to answer your question."

"Which question?"

"The one where you asked why I hated you so much." Rima answered.

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"Well, when I first met you, I thought you were just some girly-boy, wierdo twin of the ex-queen aka best friend of Amu. And that you were there to make sure that we didn't get too close. I guess I can, be a tad bit clingy."

"Oh, a tad bit?" Nagihiko mumbled.

"Yes, a tad bit." Rima said, glaring at him. "And then, I realized that you knew more about Amu than I did, and I really just couldn't stand it. But at the end of the day, when you fell down the hole, and made me laugh... I realized something." She said thoughtfully.

"And, what was that?" Nagihiko asked, curious.

"That I liked you. And if I wasn't mean to you, then sooner or later, I end up falling in love with you." Rima blushed.

"And, well, today, when you confessed... I realzied that even if denied it. If I acted like we were enemies.... That it was too late, and it wouldn't change a thing." She whispered.

"Too late?"

"I had already fallen in love with you... even when I tried my hardest not to. It happened involuntarily, and I barely even realized it." Rima mused, smiling.

"Just one question?" Nagihiko said, smiling.

"Mmhmm?"

"What'd you tell the cashier?"

Rima smiled.

She put a finger over her lips, and winked, looking very much like Nadeshiko, asking Rima to keep her secret.

"Well, let's just say... You owe me a Rimahiko Parfait Date tomorrow, Nagi-koi." she said, as she rose on her tip toes, and kissed him, square on the lips.

**~~***Fin***~~**

**Don't forget to R&R! :D**


End file.
